Wanna Say
by AllHearts
Summary: Chap 1 update! Jongin hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukan saat kejujuran itu dibenci? Sementara kebohongan adalah sesuatu yang kejam. Dunia itu egois dan Jongin tau itu. It's YAOI! crack!HunKai slight!ChanKai uke!Kai
1. Teaser

"Pergilah kau dari rumah ini!"

.

"Ya! Mwohaneungeoya?"

.

"Geurae. Siapa yang kalah, harus menuruti tiga permintaan dari sang pemenang. Arraseo?"

.

"Kau menangis?"

.

"Bahkan jika dunia akan memusuhimu, akulah yang akan menemanimu"

.

"Aku ingin mendengarkannya"

.

"Katakan. Katakan kalau kau akan selalu bersamaku"

.

"Kau tau seberapa bersyukurnya aku?!"

.

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya"

.

"..memang tidak penting bagimu. Namun sangat penting bagi kelanjutan hidupku"

.

"Tapi bisakah aku memperbaikinya di sisa waktu yang kumiliki?"

.

"Hal yang paling sulit di dunia adalah memaafkan orang yang telah menyiksa lalu membuangmu"

.

".. Selamat ulangtahun, Selamat atas kelulusanmu"

.

"Aku.. melanggar janjiku"

.

"Dia baru saja berangkat ke luar negri"

.

"Dapatkah aku melihatmu lagi?"

.

_Rasa sakit akan selamanya sakit_

_Tapi bisakah itu dibalut agar terobati?_

_Aku diam bukan karena aku tak mau bicara.._

_Aku hanya takut kau pergi_

_Bahkan saat aku belum bicara, kau sudah pergi.._

_Izinkan aku untuk bicara_

_Izinkan aku mengatakan bahwa.._

_Aku tak ingin kau pergi_


	2. Chapter 1

"Kau! Setelah ini, aku tak mengenalmu lagi! Pergilah kau dari rumah ini! Pergi!" suara bentakan yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar dengan begitu kejam. Teriakan itu begitu menyakitkan dan mengiris hati seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang mendengarnya. Anak itu menangis terisak dan berusaha untuk memohon pada orang yang meneriakinya itu agar ia dapat tetap tinggal di sana. Walau orang itu terus memaksanya melakukan hal yang tak harusnya dilakukannya. Walau orang itu terus memaksanya untuk mengatakan kebohongan di depan publik. Walau orang itu selalu menorehkan luka yang sangat sulit disembuhkan di dalam hati sang anak kecil yang masih belum terlalu mengenal dunia yang luas ini. Dunia terlalu luas bagi anak itu untuk mengarunginya sendirian. Ya, dunia memang terlalu luas untuknya, namun hati anak itu jauh lebih luas. Entah apa yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari segala tekanan itu. Tapi itulah semua, hati anak itu terlalu luas untuk disakiti dan orang itu tetap menyakiti.

Jangan salahkan si kecil Jongin yang belum mengetahui apapun. Jangan salahkan si kecil Jongin yang terlalu polos untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang ada. Bahkan Jongin masih terlalu kecil untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. Seharusnya Jongin sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Namun, beginilah hidup yang harus dilalui oleh Jongin kecil. Bahkan kehidupan orang dewasa tak pernah sekeras hidupnya. Pantaskah anak kecil menjalani hidup seperti itu?

Jongin membenci drama. Sangat membencinya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahkan hidupnya sendiri seperti drama. Drama memilukan dimana dia terjebak dalam sebuah rumah bersama dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan sama sekali tidak sudi dipanggil 'ibu' olehnya. Wanita yang menganggap Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Walau sebenarnya Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan manis yang seharusnya dilindungi bukan dipermasalahkan. Kesalahan? Itu terlalu kejam untuk Jongin kecil. Bahkan untuk ukuran kesalahan manis sekalipun. Ini kejam.

Jongin kecil meraung-raung kesakitan setelah orang itu menandang tangannya yang menggenggam kaki orang itu dengan kuat. Bukan tubuh kecilnya yang sakit setelah tubuhnya ditendang seperti itu, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Perlahan, Jongin kecil bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Walau air mata itu kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang besar di hatinya. Bekas luka besar yang masih berdarah. Yang bahkan rasa perihnya masih begitu terasa. Jongin kecil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan orang itu – yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

Kebohongan itu tak baik. Namun mengapa kejujuran harus pahit? Bahkan untuk seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang belum mengecap bangku sekolah sekalipun. Apakah dunia hanya akan memihak pada hal yang buruk? Namun seseorang mengatakan pada Jongin untuk tidak berbohong. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Berbohong itu menyakitkan. Tapi kejujuran itu pahit. Lalu Jongin harus bagaimana?

Dunia memang penuh dengan pilihan. Siapapun kau, kau pasti akan memilih pilihan yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik. Tapi apa yang harus kau lakukan saat kedua pilihan itu buruk? Memilih salah satu, mengambil keduanya atau tidak sama sekali? Lalu bagaimana jika kau salah memilihnya? Apa seseorang akan memakluminya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Lalu apakah itu juga berlaku untuk seorang anak kecil? Seharusnya tidak. Tetapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Lagi, ini kejam.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil yang mengagetkan seseorang yang ditemuinya di tengah-tengah taman kota – di antara ratusan buliran air hujan yang turun membasahi Bumi.

Suara anak kecil polos itu adalah suara milik anak dari salah satu keluarga ternama di Korea Selatan, Keluarga Oh. Oh Sehun, begitulah nama yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya. Namun, Sehun selalu menyalah-gunakan namanya menjadi 'Thehun' karna lidahnya yang masih terlalu pendek untuk mengucapkan huruf 's'.

Sementara itu, Jongin yang mendengar suara seorang anak yang memanggilnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sehun. Mereka bertatapan dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup lama di bawah lindungan payung bergambar Pororo – mungkin saling terpesona? Atau hanya merasa menemukan seorang teman yang hilang? Entahlah. Namun, di luar dugaan, Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dengan cukup keras.

Sehun tertegun menatap anak yang ada di hadapannya. "Waeyo? Aku bukan penculik yang ada di TV. Wajahku thama thekali tidak milip thepeltinya. Kenapa kau malah menangith melihatku?"

Jongin menghentikan tangisan kerasnya dan menggantinya dengan isakan kecil. Tak seharusnya dia menangis seperti itu di hadapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri tak pernah memperdulikannya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri telah membencinya atas apa yang telah katakannya – Jongin tau itu dari ibunya. Memangnya setelah kedua orangtuanya, siapa lagi yang akan peduli padanya? Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau mendengarnya? Apakah suaranya seburuk itu untuk didengarkan? Lagi dan lagi, ini kejam.

Jongin tak tau mengapa dirinya seakan ingin menumpahkan segala kegundahan hatinya pada sosok anak kecil itu? Kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi sosok manja seperti itu pada orang asing? Memangnya orang asing akan mempedulikannya yang terlihat begitu buruk itu? Apakah orang itu akan mendengarkan suaranya yang jelek? Hahh.. bahkan orangtua Jongin tak akan melakukannya. Lalu apa yang Jongin harapkan dari orang asing?

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Lumahmu dimana?"

"Kenapa kau di sini sendilian?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang ditanyai merasa begitu tersakiti untuk mendengarkan pertanyaan 'mudah' itu. Rasa sakit di dalam dadanya seakan kembali di siram dengan air garam yang menyebabkan rasa kepedihan yang begitu mendalam. Rasanya sangat sakit. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ini kejam.

Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan mata yang masih sembab. Entah kemana langkah kaki anak itu menuju, namun Jongin tidak peduli. Padahal buliran air masih setia turun untuk mengurangi beban yang ditanggung oleh langit.

"Ya! Itu mathih hujan! Kau bitha thakit!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari-lari kecil mengejar Jongin. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun telah berhasil memayungi Jongin lagi di dalam lindungan payung kesayangannya.

Akhirnya, Jongin mengalah untuk tetap berada di bawah payung bergambar Pororo itu. Karna.. seberapa keraspun Jongin menghindari sang laki-laki kecil berlidah cadel yang belum dikenalnya itu, si laki-laki kecil itu akan terus mengikutinya.

"Lumahmu dimana?" tanya Sehun – berniat untuk mengantarkan Jongin pulang. Namun, apa yang didapatkan Sehun hanyalah gelengan kepala dari Jongin.

"Kau tidak punya lumah?" tanya Sehun sambil mencoba berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, namun biarkanlah imajinasi seorang anak kecil berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Jangan pernah biarkan imajinasi itu dicemari oleh pikiran-pikiran berat dan keegoisan orang dewasa. Tapi, sesuai dengan pikirannya yang masih kekanakan, Sehun hanya mendapati pikirannya yang kosong.

"Kalau begitu.. kau pulang ke lumahku saja! Kita akan menjadi teman yang kelen!" ajak Sehun semangat sambil menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mengikuti langkah kecil seorang Oh Se Hun.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, Sehun dan Jongin tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan dan aktif di sekolahnya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kedua remaja tampan itu juga sangat terkenal dan menjadi idol di sekolahnya.

Walau Jongin 'bisu' – orang-orang banyak mengatakan seperti itu – namun tak ada yang dapat memungkiri bahwa Jongin memanglah seorang anak yang sangat ramah dan manis. Walau Jongin tak pernah berbicara pada mereka, namun keramahannya dapat terlihat dari tatapannya yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, sinar matanya yang indah dan jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya yang selalu terpahat di wajahnya – dan Sehun membenci itu demi alasan yang tak logis.

Semua dimulai sejak saat Sehun membawa Jongin yang kehujanan ke kediaman keluarga Oh. Nyonya dan Tuan Oh menerima Jongin dengan senang hati dan merawat Jongin layaknya anak sendiri. Mereka bahkan menyekolahkan Jongin di sekolah yang sama seperti anak kandung mereka, Oh Sehun. Dan jangan lupa tentang Sehun yang terus menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Hingga saat ini, mereka berdua bersekolah di School of Performing and Arts. Salah satu sekolah khusus seni yang paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Mereka kembali duduk di kelas yang sama, kelas ekstra yang sama, club yang sama. Dan.. mereka sama sekali.. tak terpisahkan.

Suasana kelas hari itu sangat ricuh. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh guru Lee, guru dance hari itu tidak hadir ke kelas karena harus pulang ke kampung halamannya di kota Mokpo. Di dalam kelas dance, dua orang remaja favorit di sekolah sedang merenungi dunia masing-masing. Walau duduk bersebelahan, namun apa yang dilakukan kedua laki-laki itu sangat bertolak belakang.

Oh Sehun, sang ketua OSIS dan juga ketua club dance di sekolah itu sedang berusaha memainkan game di I-pad miliknya – berusaha untuk mengalahkan score yang telah diraih oleh Jongin. Sementara, Kim Jongin, laki-laki di sebelah Sehun – yang merupakan siswa teladan di sekolah itu – hanya menempelkan pipinya ke atas meja. Matanya terkadang tertutup dan terbuka kembali – menandakan sang empunya sedang merasakan efek kantuk yang mendalam.

"Jongin-ah.. kau tidur?" Tanya Sehun sambil matanya melirik ke arah Jongin sekilas. Terlihat Jongin yang mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang mulai kembali segar, tanpa rasa kantuk yang sempat menghampirinya.

Sehun menghentikan gamenya untuk sesaat dan menatap Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Jongin membalas senyuman hangat dari seorang Oh Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman yang jauh lebih hangat hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kau mau bertanding game melawanku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusuk surai coklat milik Jongin. Sementara sang objek menatap Sehun dengan tatapan horrornya, merapikan surainya yang telah diobrak-abrik kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang kalah, harus menuruti tiga permintaan dari sang pemenang. Arraseo?" seru Sehun membuat peraturan secara sepihak. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan persetujuan, melainkan pernyataan persetujuan. Sehun tak peduli dengan 'iya' atau 'tidak' karena Sehun cukup tau bahwa Jongin hanya akan mengatakan 'iya' jika itu telah menyangkut tentang 'game'. Bahkan Sehun tak mengingat kapan terakhir kali Jongin menolak sebuah tawaran atau pemberian. Jongin menerima semuanya dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan. Sehun tau itu, dan Sehun menyukainya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan – sesuai dengan tebakan Sehun. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin begitu yakin akan kembali memenangkan permainan itu. Ya, tentu saja. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun termasuk orang yang payah dalam bermain game. Untuk melewati satu level saja, Sehun membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam. Sedangkan Jongin hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk memenangkannya.

Namun, sepertinya dugaan Jongin kali ini meleset. Mungkin Sehun telah berlatih keras untuk ini hingga dapat menyelesaikan game itu lebih cepat dari Jongin. Walau hanya berbeda tiga detik, namun peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Sehun telah membuat peraturan yang disetujui oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin bukanlah tipe anak nakal yang tidak mematuhi peraturan. Jongin adalah seorang anak yang baik untuk melakukan pelanggaran. Dan Jongin sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan pelanggaran itu.

Dan berakhirlah dirinya di sini. Di kantin. Bersama Oh Sehun. Membeli Bubble Tea. Oh yeah, memang bukan hal yang terlalu berat. Namun taukah kau tentang Oh Sehun? Laki-laki itu begitu menggilai Bubble Tea. Bubble-tea-syndrome. Begitulah nama penyakit yang diderita Sehun menurut teman-temannya. Dompetmu akan kosong jika kau mentraktirnya Bubble Tea. Dan inilah nasib yang harus dijalani Jongin. Mentraktir Sehun Bubble Tea baginya adalah sama saja dengan menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk seminggu. Walau Nyonya Oh selalu menyuruhnya untuk meminta uang padanya ketika uang jajannya habis, namun tetap saja Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Baginya, sudah dirawat dan disekolahkan seperti ini saja sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Dengan begini.. Jongin tak akan bisa mengunjungi makam ayahnya minggu ini. Tentu saja. Uang jajannya akan habis dan Jongin tak akan bisa membeli tiket menuju ke Nowon. Ah, tak apa. Ayahnya tak akan kecewa jika Jongin tidak datang ke sana minggu ini. Namun, Jongin berani menjamin bahwa ayahnya pasti akan kecewa jika Jongin mengingkari peraturan yang telah disetujuinya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun yang entah mengapa dapat membaca keresahan hati Jongin. Namun, Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah.. Jongin berbohong padanya, dan Sehun tau itu. Sehun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang tadi Jongin pikirkan. Bukannya Sehun pintar membaca pikiran orang lain,tetapi Sehun terlalu mengenal Jongin hingga dapat mengetahui apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan. Apa? Terlalu mengetahui? Apakah itu benar?

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang. Kajja, kau yang bayar kan?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari Sehun hanya menghabiskan satu porsi Bubble Tea. Seorang Oh Sehun tak akan pernah puas jika hanya menghabiskan satu porsi Bubble Tea. Dan itu sangat langka jika kau melihat Sehun menghabiskan hanya satu porsi. Dan kelangkaan itu terjadi sekarang. Ah, salah. Itu bukan kelangkaan, tapi bisa dikatakan kepunahan. Jika diibaratkan dengan makhluk hidup, maka kepunahan itu benar-benar hanya tertinggal satu spesies.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menghabiskan uangmu. Kau harus ke Nowon minggu ini dan aku akan ikut bersamamu. Dan ini bukanlah bagian permintaan keduaku. Ini.. ajakan? Atau tawaran mungkin?" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan sendiri menuju ke kelas. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum tipis memandangi punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. Selalu begitu. Walau kelihatannya tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, namun Sehun begitu mengerti akan Jongin. Dan Jongin.. menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Dan Jongin sadar akan semuanya bahwa.. dunia hanya kejam pada saatnya. Karena ini semua.. tidak kejam.

Sehun tau Jongin selalu pergi ke tempat ini setiap hari Minggu. Dan kebiasaan Jongin itu sudah berlangsung sejak dirinya tinggal bersama keluarga Oh. Namun baru kali ini Sehun benar-benar pergi bersama Jongin mengunjungi makam ayah Jongin. Sehun pernah mengantarkan Jongin ke tempat ini. Namun itu hanya sebatas mengantarkan. Dan tentang ibu Jongin.. Sehun tak pernah tau tentangnya. Dan Jongin juga tak pernah bercerita tentang ibunya. Hey, bahkan Jongin tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupannya.

Sehun hanya tau tentang ayah Jongin yang telah meninggal – karena Jongin selalu ke tempat ini setiap minggunya. Bahkan Sehun baru mengetahui nama ayah Jongin dari batu nisan di sana. Dan sisanya.. Sehun tak pernah tau. Sepertinya pengetahuan Sehun tentang Jongin masih begitu sedikit. Lalu apa yang diyakininya tentang dirinya yang terlalu mengenal Jongin? Ya, Sehun memang terlalu mengenal Jongin. Tetapi dengan satu persyaratan bahwa jika yang dikatakan mengenal itu tidak harus mengenal seluk-beluk asal-usul dan masa lalu. Mengenal dalam artian mengenal kepribadian dan cara bertindak. Jika mengenal adalah tentang itu, maka Sehun tau segalanya tentang Jongin.

"Ini makam ayahmu?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin yang mulai berlutut di depan sebuah makam yang sangat terawat. Tentu saja, Jongin tak pernah melewatkan satu minggu pun untuk mengunjungi makam ini. Tentu saja makam itu sangat terawat. Tentu saja ayah Jongin pasti sangat bangga pada anaknya yang satu ini. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui alasan apapun, Sehun diam-diam bangga pada lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Entahlah. Sehun tidak tau apakah itu bangga atau bukan. Sehun hanya tau bahwa dirinya begitu senang dan.. menginginkan ini. Mungkin untuk selamanya? Atau hanya sebatas hayatnya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, Sehun tak menginginkan ini berakhir sekarang atau 100 tahun kedepan – jika dirinya masih hidup.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke alam masa lalunya yang kelam. Orangtuanya yang selalu memperhatikannya walau ia tau ayahnya menanggung sebuah beban yang berat. Hingga saat ayahnya meninggalkannya dan keluarganya untuk selamanya, semuanya mulai berubah. Ibu yang dulu menyayanginya mulai menyakitinya. Jongin tak mengetahui apapun saat itu hanya melawan dengan jawaban yang begitu polos. Namun ternyata itu membangkitkan amarah sang ibu. Memanganya ada sesuatu yang salah tentang mengatakan kebenaran? Baiklah. Mari ikuti jalannya cerita lama yang menyakitkan itu. Pelajarilah tentang suatu hal yang aneh bahwa.. kebenaran itu salah dan kebohongan juga salah. Dan hasilnya.. tidak ada satu pun yang benar di dunia ini.

Dan kini.. Jongin tak ingin berbicara lagi. Dirinya tak ingin melihat Sehun marah padanya seperti ibunya saat itu. Dia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan Sehun entah itu saat ini dan untuk seterusnya. Seandainya saja Sehun menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Hey, tak sadarkah seorang Kim Jongin? Bahwa dirinya dan Oh Sehun menginginkan hal yang sama. Tak dapatkah bibir itu berbicara sesuai dengan isi hatinya? Agar di dunia ini ada hal yang benar walau hanya satu. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang tidak menipu di dunia yang penuh dengan tipuan ini.

Tidak. Jongin tidak membenci ibunya. Bahkan tak terbesit sedikitpun rasa amarah di dalam hatinya. Jongin bahkan begitu merindukan ibunya. Ingin rasanya Jongin kembali ke rumah lamanya. Namun, saat Jongin datang ke sana, rumah itu telah kosong dan kini telah dimiliki oleh keluarga Lee. Ingin rasanya Jongin mencari ibunya. Namun, apa daya dirinya bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya.

Air mata Jongin menetes dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintahkan. Namun, sebuah tangan telah menahan air mata itu agar tidak terjatuh langsung ke tanah. Jongin menatap pemilik tangan itu yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang.. prihatin? Atau khawatir? Entahlah. Jongin tak pernah dapat membaca arti dari tatapan seorang Sehun terhadapnya. Tatapan itu terlalu teduh dan mengganggu konsenterasinya. Jongin tak dapat memikirkan hal yang lain selain tentang pemilik mata itu jika sudah melihat mata itu memandangnya. Hanya ada dirinya di bola mata itu. Dan Jongin harap itu akan terus begini.. untuk sekarang, 10 tahun kemudian, 100 tahun yang akan datang dan seterusnya..

"Kau menangis?" Sehun meraih kepala Jongin dan menenggelamkannya di dalam dadanya. Gerakannya sangat halus seolah tak ingin menyakiti Jongin. Saat ini Jongin terlihat begitu rapuh di mata Sehun dan Sehun tak ingin menyakitinya. Bahkan bagi debu-debu yang mungkin akan menyakiti Jongin, Sehun akan membuangnya menjauh. Sehun ingin – dan sangat ingin – melindungi Jongin di dalam dekapannya. Agar tak ada yang dapat menyakiti Jongin. Agar air mata itu tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Apa kau begitu merindukan ayahmu? Maaf.. aku tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu, tapi kau sangat mengetahui segalanya tentangku. Kumohon.. jika kau memang ingin menangis, menangislah di dalam dadaku. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menangis sendiri. Jika kau memang merasa kehilangan ayahmu, kau masih punya aku"

Sungguh. Perkataan Sehun tadi membuat dada Jongin semakin sesak. Tangisannya mulai memecah. Ingin rasanya Jongin meraung dan meneriakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Namun tenggorokannya tertutup. Suaranya telah lenyap menghilang merasuk ke dalam hatinya membentuk sebuah teriakan di sana. Jongin berteriak untuk Sehun di dalam hatinya yang juga untuk Sehun. Eits.. ada sesuatu yang salah di kalimat barusan. Kalimat yang salah? Mungkin saja. Tapi, itu adalah.. kemungkinan yang diragukan?

'Tidak. Kau sangat mengerti tentangku Hun-ah.. kau telah memberikan semua yang kubutuhkan. Kau bahkan tak mengetahui masa laluku, namun mengapa kau begitu baik padaku Hun-ah?'

Bagi Jongin, dunia memang kejam. Tapi dibalik kekejaman dunia, ada kebaikan di sana. Kebaikan itu adalah keluarga Oh. Terutama.. Oh Sehun. Jika dulu, di hidupnya ada sebuah kata yang tak tergeserkan – 'Ini kejam'. Tapi sekarang, kata itu terlah berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang terdengar sedikit lebih baik – 'Ini tidak kejam'.

"Bahkan jika dunia akan memusuhimu, akulah yang akan menemanimu. Jika kau terjatuh dan tak ada yang mau membantumu berdiri lagi. Akulah yang akan membantumu berdiri menentang dunia. Akulah tamengmu, Jongin-ah.. aku yang akan melindungimu dari semua yang mengganggu jalanmu, bahkan debu sekalipun" dada Sehun terasa begitu sesak. Sesungguhnya Sehun tak ingin melihat Jongin menangis. Namun, Sehun juga tak ingin Jongin memendam segalanya sendirian.

'Ayah juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku'

Tangis Jongin semakin memecah mendominasi suasana sepi di taman makam itu. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Sehun sangat persis seperti ayahnya. Melindungi Jongin. Menyayangi Jongin. Bahkan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sehun sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Sama, dengan beberapa perbedaan di beberapa kata. Tetapi secara keseluruhan.. apa yang mereka katakana itu sama. Sehun seperti replika dari ayahnya. Bolekah Jongin berharap sekarang?

Dada Sehun juga ikut merasakan sesak yang begitu menyiksa. Sungguh Sehun sangat terpukul saat ini. Sehun ingin Jongin menangis dan meneriakkan seluruh bebannya. Namun yang terjadi Jongin hanya menangis dalam diam. Dan tetap memendam semuanya sendirian. Sehun ingin menangis namun itu ditahannya. Saat ini Jongin begitu rapuh dan Sehun ingin melindunginya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pelindung yang kuat. Sehun tak ingin Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya berlindung di bawah tameng yang rapuh dan kemudian pergi mencari tameng lainnya. Hanya Sehun yang boleh menjadi tameng Jongin. Sehun ingin Jongin melihatnya. Tak taukah Sehun bahwa Jongin memang selalu melihatnya?

"Kali ini aku ingin kau menangis jika kau merasa itu adalah hal terbaik yang dapat kau lakukan. Dan berjanjilah untuk menangis hanya jika kau bersamaku. Jangan menangis di bahu yang lainnya karena kau memiliki bahu ini untuk bersandar" Baiklah. Mungkin membiarkan Jongin menangis seperti itu adalah hal terbaik saat ini. Walau itu begitu menyakiti Sehun. Tapi setidaknya itu dapat membuat Jongin merasa lega. Dan Sehun cukup senang jika melihat Jongin lega. Tak apa jika Jongin tak bercerita. Asalkan Jongin senang dan bebannya bisa berkurang.. itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

'Mianhae Hun-ah.. aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya suatu saat nanti. Yakseokhae.. yakseokhae..'

Semilir angin mengiringi janji yang telah diukir Jongin di dasar hatinya. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun. Dan biarkan dua insan itu merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya melalui pelukan itu. Pelukan yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Pelukan yang jauh dari kebohongan. Dan Jongin mendapat satu kalimat baru di dalam benaknya. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Sepertinya ini adalah liburan musim panas paling menyenangkan di dalam hidup Jongin. Walau mereka tak pergi kemanapun, namun Jongin sangat senang untuk menghabiskannya bersama Sehun. Sejak kejadian di makam beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun dan Jongin menjadi semakin dekat. Dan Sehun selalu menemaninya ke makam setiap hari minggunya. Membangunkan setiap paginya. Menemaninya sebelum tidur malamnya. Dan banyak hal lain yang terus mereka lakukan bersama tanpa merasa bosan.

Dan kini mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka di pasar Myeondong. Hanya untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu tanpa berniat untuk membeli apapun. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah dengan merenungi nasib mereka sebagai seorang pelajar yang dijejali oleh tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Oh, siapakah yang berani membuat sesuatu yang dinamakan tugas itu pertama kalinya hingga para guru membudidayakan kebiasaan itu terus-menerus?

"Jongin-ah.. itu sangat cocok untukmu. Hahaha.." gelak tawa Sehun menggema di dalam gendang telinga Jongin. Sementara laki-laki berkulit putih itu asik tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian wanita yang terpajang di salah satu etalase toko. Pakaian wanita yang terlalu minim dan memiliki warn anorak yang terlalu cerah – jenis pakaian yang tidak disukai Jongin.

Ya. Mungkin itu tidaklah lucu bagi siapapun termasuk Sehun sendiri. Namun ia hanya ingin acaranya bersama Jongin kali ini tidak diisi oleh keheningan dan kecanggungan. Ia cukup mengerti bahwa Jongin takkan berbicara sedikitpun. Dan dia hanya berbicara seenaknya karena Sehun sendiri merasa sedikit.. gugup? Berlebihan. Tapi Sehun hanya ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya gugup.

Mereka terus berjalan-jalan di pasar Myeondong sambil saling menertawai hal yang tidak penting. Namun itulah cara mereka berinteraksi. Saling menertawai dan tenggelam ke dalam kebahagiaan yang hanya dirasakan oleh mereka sendiri. Masuk ke dalam dunia buatan mereka. Mengabaikan kekejaman dunia yang sesungguhnya yang siap menghadang mereka kapanpun bahkan saat mereka belum siap.

Menikmati setiap desiran hangat di dalam hati mereka. Menikmati setiap detakan jantung mereka yang begitu menggebu. Menunjukkan pada dunia cara bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Tetap menyemangati satu sama lain dengan kebahagiaan yang terus membalut hati mereka. Walau sebenarnya tak ada hidup yang kaku tanpa drama. Tapi biarlah drama itu menghilang untuk saat ini. Untuk saat ini saja.

Mereka sadar, dibalik itu semua, mereka menyimpan beban masing-masing. Jongin dengan kediamannya, menyimpan beban tentang keluarganya. Menyimpan rasa rindu yang besar kepada ibunya. Walau ia tau wanita itu telah berulang kali menyakiti fisik dan batinnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri wanita itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Terpikir oleh Jongin, bagaimana jika wanita itu telah menyusul ayahnya? Jongin akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika ia tak ada di samping wanita itu di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Walau Jongin tau wanita itu memiliki kesalahan padanya, namun Jongin telah menghapus kesalahan itu dari memorinya. Kini hanya ada saat-saat manis bersama wanita itu di dalam pikirannya. Dan Jongin begitu merindukan wanita itu saat ini.

Sementara Sehun dengan kejahilan dan kekonyolannya, menyimpan beban atas beberapa hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya – dan tak ingin diingatnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dan menderita amnesia hingga dia melupakan segalanya – ya, segalanya kecuali Jongin. Jongin? Mungkin karena Jongin adalah 'sahabat terbaik'nya? Mungkin. Ya, mungkin. Karena tidak akan ada yang abadi bukan? Kemungkinan bisa menjadi nyata atau menjadi angan-angan. Atau mungkin kemungkinan it uterus abadi menjadi sebuah kemungkinan? Mungki saja. Tapi Sehun cukup yakin kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya ini akan abadi karena alasan yang tak dapat Sehun ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka terus terlarut ke dalam candaan buatan Sehun. Sesekali Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul lengan Sehun kesal. Sesungguhnya ada dorongan di dalam sana untuk menjitak kepala Sehun. Namun, alih-alih menjitak, Jongin malah terpaku saat aroma shampoomilik Sehun membelai indra penciumannya. Membiarkan tangannya mengusap rambut Sehun dan menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Entahlah. Sepertinya Jongin salah melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat begitu damai saat tangannya menyentuh rambut Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau terpesona pada ketampananku? Hmmph.." Sehun kembali terkikik geli saat menangkap ekspresi Jongin yang langsung berubah kesal. Jongin menghantamkan tangannya yang sudah terkepal ke arah perut Sehun. Sungguh, pukulan dari Jongin tadi tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun, Sehun malah merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan yang halus itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Sehun benci mengakuinya, namun Sehun menginginkan kehangatan itu lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Walau itu hanyalah sebuah pukulan ringan yang tak berarti apapun, Sehun menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya.

"Aku tau kau adalah anggota tersembunyi Oh Sehun's fansclub. Tapi kau tidak boleh menjadi satu di antara mereka" Sehun merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak kecil milik Jongin.

Kehangatan kembali menjalar dari sana. Kehangatan yang bahkan tak dapat dirasakan Sehun dari ibunya. Kehangatan yang membuat Sehun semakin ingin dekat dan mendekat pada sosok Jongin. Seakan ada sebuah medan magnet yang menariknya ke sana. Dan Sehun tau ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari medan itu. Dan, oh.. Sehun bahkan sangat bersyukur bisa terjebak di dalam medan magnet buatan Jongin.

Tapi, apakah Jongin juga merasakan rasa hangat yang sama? Jika iya, Sehun akan tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jongin di musim salju. Sehun hanya perlu memeluk Jongin dan merengkuh tubuh itu tanpa melepaskannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Sehun tak dapat membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Dirinya dan Jongin duduk bersandar sambil saling merengkuh satu sama lain tanpa berniat saling melepaskan. Sambil menonton tayangan Pororo kesukaan Jongin. Dan bahkan Sehun tidak ingat kapan ia menyukai kartun anak-anak tersebut. Jongin yang melemparkan senyuman manis yang selalu memabukkan Sehun. Entah kapan senyuman manis itu bisa menjadi milik Sehun.

Sehun ingin Jongin melihatnya dengan cara berbeda dengan cara Jongin melihat yang lainnya. Tersenyum padanya dengan cara berbeda dengan cara Jongin tersenyum pada yang lainnya. Sehun ingin menjadi sesuatu yang special bagi Jongin. Dan Sehun selalu berharap dan berdoa untuk itu. Bahkan Sehun.. selalu memimpikan itu, bolehkah?

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu sambil menatap Sehun. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Jongin katakan, seperti : 'Hey! Oh Sehun! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, _eoh_? Sebenarnya aku yang mengidolakanmu atau kau yang mengidolakanku sih?'. 'Oh Sehun! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjadi anggota fansclubmu, apa kau membenciku?'. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau suka sekali menatapku seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya kau berniat untuk membunuhku tetapi kau mengurungkannya karena kasihan padaku?'.

Jongin segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalimat terakhir yang terbersit di kepalanya sama sekali tidak mungkin benar. Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang jahat dan Jongin tau itu. Sehun adalah sesosok pria cerewet yang sangat baik padanya. Walau Sehun jahil, namun tetap saja, Jongin sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona Oh Sehun dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menyesal. Yang menjadi objek penyesalannya adalah bahwa Sehun tidak ingin Jongin menyukainya. Tanpa Jongin sadari, wajahnya berubah murung. Pemikirannya tadi tidak mungkin benar. Sehun bukanlah orang yang sekejam itu. Sehun bukanlah bagian dari kekejaman dunia.

"Maksudku.. jika kau menjadi fansku, maka itu artinya kau hanya bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan dari jauh namun kesulitan untuk menggapaiku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin kau bersandar padaku. Lalu jika kau menjadi fansku, bagaimana cara kau bersandar padaku? Sementara kau bahkan tak dapat menggapaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa tetap melihat dan menggapaimu.." Sehun segera melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah sempat melamun selama beberapa saat. "Boleh kan?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan keraguan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Jongin mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Jongin terlalu mengerti itu. Tapi hati Jongin masih diselimuti oleh kabut tebal. Jongin tak yakin apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun sama seperti yang dipikirkannya. Jongin sangat percaya bahwa itu tak sama dengan yang diharapkannya.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berniat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran nakalnya itu. Bahkan Jongin merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan Sehun. Jongin selalu mendengar suara Sehun, namun Sehun tak pernah mendengar suaranya. Sesaat kemudian Jongin memeletkan lidahnya. Berusaha menutupi suara yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan besar di dalam hatinya.

"Hey! Kenapa?" suara Sehun seakan tertahan. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat lainnya yang mungkin akan mencairkan suasana. Namun hanya dua kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tubuhnya beku. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Sehun katakan. Namun Sehun tak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Sehun begitu takut. Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki yang mau mengambil resiko demi tujuannya. Namun Sehun tak mampu mengambil resiko untuk hal yang satu ini. Sehun akan segera mati jika resiko itu menjadi nyata.

Fungsi tubuh Sehun baru kembali saat kehangatan yang sangat disukainya itu menghilang. Jongin telah melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pundaknya dan berlari ke depan sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir Sehun. Sehun sangat tau bahwa Jongin sedang menghindari kecanggungan yang ada. Sehun sangat mengenal Jongin walau Jongin tak pernah menceritakan satu hal pun padanya. Di dalam hati, Sehun bersyukur memiliki seseorang seperti Jongin. Seseorang yang sangat memahami kondisi dan tentunya sangat memahami dirinya. Seseorang yang membuat Sehun ingin selalu melindunginya bahkan dari debu yang mungkin akan mengganggu Jongin. Seseorang yang membuat Sehun ingin menjadi tameng pelindung tanpa diminta.

Sehun sudah cukup bersyukur bisa melihat Jongin setiap hari. Melihat Jongin tersenyum. Melihat Jongin tertawa. Melihat Jongin cemberut. Bermain bersama. Belajar bersama. Menjadi sandaran Jongin. Merawat Jongin saat Jongin demam. Sehun selalu melakukan itu semua. Namun hanya ada satu hal yang kurang. Sehun belum pernah mendengarkan cerita Jongin. Sehun belum pernah mendengarkan suara Jongin. Diam-diam.. Sehun ingin menjadi satu hal lagi untuk Jongin. Sehun ingin menjadi seseorang yang mendengar cerita-cerita Jongin, mendengar keluh-kesah Jongin.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa belum sempurna jika belum mendengar suara Jongin. Walau Sehun tau bahwa Jongin 'tidak bisa bicara'. Entah kenapa ada dorongan di dalam hatinya untuk mendengarkan suara Jongin. Sehun juga ingin mendengar suara Jongin yang menyapanya tiap pagi. Sehun ingin mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya. Sehun ingin mendengar suara Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa–

"Kim Jong-in.. kau harus berjanji untuk menyebutkan namaku suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin mendengarkannya. Atau paling tidak.. kau harus bertemu denganku di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Kau harus berjanji untuk mencintaiku di sana.. dan menyapaku setiap hari. Kau harus berjanji.. Kau harus berjanji suatu saat nanti.. entah kapanpun itu.. kau akan menjawab pernyataanku bahwa– kau juga mencintaiku"

Sehun baru melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar saat punggung kecil itu telah semakin menjauh. Sehun berlari dengan sangat cepat. Walau Sehun tau ia tak akan kehilangan Jongin mengingat siluet laki-laki itu sangat dihafalnya ditambah lagi kebiasaan Jongin yang suka melangkah dengan kecil. Itu membuat langkah Jongin sangat mudah disusul oleh Sehun. Namun entah apa yang mendorong Sehun untuk berlari secepat itu. Sehun sendiri tidak tau kenapa langkahnya bisa selebar itu. Hatinya berteriak berkali-kali memanggil nama Jongin. Walau Sehun tau Jongin tak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Jongin membalikkan badannya saat tangan Sehun menyentuh pundaknya. Senyuman Jongin merekah saat melihat sosok Sehun di belakangnya. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke depan lalu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum bangga. Sehun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Sehun sangat senang sekaligus lega saat bisa melihat Jongin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun hingga bisa menjadi segila ini. Namun Sehun cukup tau bahwa Jongin ingin mengatakan "Kau berhasil mengejarku" atau apapun yang sama seperti itu. Dan Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum bangga untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya yang sesungguhnya juga tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Perlahan tangan Jongin beralih ke lengan kanan Sehun dan menariknya dengan senyuman lembut. Senyuman mematikan yang dapat membuat Sehun gila. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah café. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Jongin. Tangan kirinya melepas tangan Jongin yang menggenggam lengan kanannya. Dan kemudian menggantikannya dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin.

"Begini lebih baik. Kajja!"

Jongin yang awalnya bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun perlahan tersenyum cerah kembali. Dan mereka berjalan ke dalam café itu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan yang diayun-ayunkan ke depan dan belakang. Seperti anak kecil mereka tertawa. Dan mereka suka itu. Mereka hanya perlu menjadi dua anak kecil yang tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang, yang penting mereka bahagia. Ya, hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah mereka bahagia. Tanpa perlu menyadari bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan mengejek, sinis, jijik, takjub atau iri. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang selalu mereka bagikan satu sama lain. Hanya itu dan tak ada yang lain.

"Noona, aku pesan satu Choco Ice Cream dan satu Choco Bubble Tea" kata Sehun pada salah satu pelayan. "Siapkan seperti biasanya, ya"

"Arraseo. Pesanan kalian akan segera sampai"

Café itu adalah café langganan Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka biasa memesan es krim coklat kesukaan Jongin dan bubble tea coklat kesukaan Sehun. Namun terkadang mereka juga memesan es krim Blueberry atau Orange waffle. Mereka biasa memesan di sana dan menikmati pesanan masing-masing sambil berjalan-jalan hingga tiba di Sungai Han dan menikmati sunset di sana. Bisa dibilang.. itu adalah kegiatan mingguan mereka. Mereka biasa melakukannya seminggu sekali atau setidaknya sebulan sekali. Intinya, mereka sangat sering melakukan kegiatan itu bersama. 'Benar-benar tak terpisahkan' itulah yang biasa Chanyeol katakan tentang mereka. Dan dengan alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh hati mereka, mereka menyukai pernyataan Chanyeol kala itu.

Hari sudah sore saat kedua laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir Han River. Sehun asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi di dance clubnya. Walau Sehun yakin Jongin juga melihatnya, namun lidah Sehun tak mampu berhenti untuk bercerita. Cerita Sehun terus berlanjut ke hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui Jongin. Namun sekali lagi, lidah Sehun tak mampu berhenti berbicara sampai akhirnya terhenti karena tangan milik Jongin terangkat menuju ke arah depan.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang sangat indah di bawah terpaan cahaya matahari yang telah berwarna jingga dengan bias-bias kekuningan. Sehun mengikuti tatapan itu dan menemukan langit sore kota Seoul yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga kekuningan. Air sungai Han yang tenang ikut memantulkan cahaya matahari yang bersiap pergi meninggalkan langit kota Seoul. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Walau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, kedua insan itu tidak pernah bosan. Mata mereka tak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan yang sama. Perasaan mereka tak bosan merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang sama. Hati mereka tak bosan untuk merasakan perasaan yang sama. Mata mereka tak bisan untuk hanya menatap orang yang sama. Tak akan pernah bosan. Tidak akan pernah berubah dan akan selalu seperti itu. Hati mereka telah memilih tanpa mereka pernah sadari. Hati mereka telah berkata dan mereka menyukai apa yang dikatakan oleh hati itu.

Sehun kembali menatap ke arah sampingnya. Seorang Kim Jongin masih di sana. Dan Sehun harap akan selalu di sana. Di sampingnya. Di sisinya. Dengan mata sayunya yang bersinar dan berkilat-kilat indah. Dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu melekat di bibirnya. Wajah itu begitu mempesona. Begitu mengagumkan. Tanpa pernah Sehun minta, ia telah menjadi salah satu pengagum wajah itu. Wajah itu semakin indah saat diterpa cahaya matahari saat ini. Jika semua orang akan melihat ke arah matahari terbenam, maka Sehun akan hanya melihat wajah Jongin.

Jika Sehun mampu membuat susunan tata surya, maka Jongin adalah pusat tata suryanya. Jika cahaya matahari akan menghilang ketika malam, maka itu tidak bagi Jongin. Cahaya Jongin akan terus terlihat kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan ketika tidur pun, Sehun masih tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Jongin bagaikan cahaya indah baginya. Cahaya yang terus menerangi kehidupannya. Cahaya yang menemaninya di dalam kesendiriannya. Cahaya yang terus diharapkannya. Cahaya Jongin begitu terang dan abadi. Dan Sehun tak dapat mengelak dari itu semua.

Matahari telah terbenam dengan sempurna. Langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Bias-bias kekuningan itu juga telah pergi. Namun Sehun masih merasa ada sebuah cahaya terang yang menyinarinya. Bukan. Itu bukan cahaya lampu-lampu yang ada di sekitar Han River, melainkan cahaya milik Jongin. Jongin adalah cahaya bagi Sehun. Dan akan selalu seperti itu. Selamanya akan seperti itu.

Jongin telah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Matanya masih bersinar cerah. Senyumannya masih terlihat segar. Wajahnya masih terlihat manis. Dan Sehun masih sangat menyukai itu. Pemandangan di hadapannya itu lebih indah daripada pemandangan apapun di dunia ini. Dan Sehun bersyukur bisa selalu bersama dengan hal indah itu. Untuk saat ini. Dan untuk selamanya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Sehun bertanya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengedipkan matanya walau hanya sekali.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Jongin sesemangat itu sebelumnya. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Firasat Sehun tidak enak. Namun Sehun mencoba untuk berpikiran positif. Sehun yakin Jongin baik-baik saja. Dan selamanya akan begitu. Jongin akan baik-baik saja jika Sehun ada di sampingnya. Dan Sehun akan baik-baik saja jika Jongin terus ada di sisinya. Dan selamanya begitu – Sehun harap akan selalu begitu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat sebelum akhirnya keduanya bangkit berdiri menyusuri langkah demi langkah menuju ke rumah. Malam itu benar-benar dingin hingga puluhan atau ratusan orang yang berjalan di trotoar memakai jaket yang tebal. Sehun memberikan jaketnya pada Jongin tanpa banyak bicara sementara dirinya hanya mengenakan baju kaus lengan pendek bertuliskan 'EVIL HANDSOME'. Namun tubuh Sehun sudah cukup hangat berkat tangan Jongin yang selalu menularkan kehangatan. Sementara Jongin sangat merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya tak dapat berhenti tersenyum manis. Kehangatan yang selalu merangkul hati dua insan itu. Mereka mengharapkan satu hal yang sama. Namun mereka tak pernah tau bahwa mereka berada di lingkaran yang sama.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Liburan musim panas telah berakhir tanpa mereka sadari. Jongin dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu jatuh ke dalam lingkaran hangat yang mereka buat bersama – tentu saja mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Untungnya mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru di sekolah mereka.

Pagi ini Jongin sudah sibuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun yang masih menikmati mimpinya. Sesungguhnya Sehun ingin segera bangun dari mimpi itu. Sehun tak pernah mengharapkan mimpi seperti itu. Dan Sehun langsung bernafas lega karena saat kedua kelopak mata sipitnya terbuka, objek yang menjadi mimpinya masih berada di hadapannya. Jongin masih ada di dekatnya. Jongin masih bersamanya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang menatapnya khawatir. Keringat dingin masih mengalir dari pelipis Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih asik dengan pikirannya. Sehun masih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Sehun langsung meraih tubuh Jongin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Nafasnya memburu dengan cepat dan airmatanya terasa tertahan di pelupuk mata.

"Ini benar-benar kau, Jongin-ah? Ini benar-benar kau.. Katakan. Katakan bahwa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Katakan. Katakan kalau kau akan selalu bersamaku, Jongin-ah.. Katakan kalau kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Aku butuh seseorang untuk kulindungi, dan aku ingin itu kau. Kumohon, katakan"

Sehun berbisik di pundak Jongin. Membuat Jongin bergidik sekaligus merasa bingung. Jongin memang bingung dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, namun Jongin mengerti. Pikiran Jongin benar-benar buntu akan itu. Namun hatinya seakan tau segalanya. Dan Jongin tau bahwa dirinya juga tak ingin kehilangan sosok laki-laki itu.

Air mata Jongin mengalir tanpa diperintahkannya. Namun Jongin masih terus mencoba menahan buliran kristal itu. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

'_Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu, Hun-ah.. aku selalu bersamamu.._'

Mulut Jongin bergerak untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat ingin didengar oleh Sehun. Namun suaranya tercekat. Jongin berusaha mengulangi kalimatnya. Namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Dan air matanya terus keluar seiring kalimatnya yang terus mengulang, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

Ini sudah terlalu lama bagi Jongin. Jongin tak tau apakah dirinya masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Jongin tidak tau lagi. Semuanya sudah terlalu kusut. Jongin tak tau lagi. Jongin ingin mengatakannya untuk Sehun. Agar Sehun mempercayainya. Tapi Jongin tak tau lagi. Semuanya terlalu kusut. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus punggung Sehun yang bergetar. Walau sesungguhnya punggung milik Jongin juga bergetar. Menenangkan Sehun. Walau sebenarnya Jongin juga butuh ditenangkan oleh Sehun. Namun biarlah, Sehun tak mengetahui apapun dan Sehun adalah prioritasnya untuk saat ini.

Matahari mulai naik ke atas. Jongin telah siap dengan semuanya. Seragamnya. Buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam ranselnya. Semuanya telah siap dengan sempurna. Matanya yang awalnya memerah karena menangis di pagi tadi juga sudah mulai normal kembali. Senyuman cerahnya juga telah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungguh. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Jongin lakukan. Dan hal itu sudah membayangi pikirannya sejak lama. Mungkin ini saatnya Jongin melakukannya. Bayangan kejadian pagi tadi masih membayangi pikirannya. Namun Jongin tak mau menyerah. Jongin sangat yakin dengan rencananya. Ia akan berhasil dengan jalannya.

"Jongin-ah.. kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini" suara lembut dari ibu Sehun menyapa gendang telinga Jongin. Senyuman Jongin makin melebar saat melihat sosok ibu dan ayah Sehun serta Sehun sendiri yang sudah ada di meja makan. Mereka memang bukan keluarga angkat Jongin. Namun merekalah yang merawat dan menjaga Jongin selama ini.

Jongin langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa didudukinya. Ibu Sehun langsung meletakkan semangkuk sereal dan susu coklat di hadapan Jongin. Dan Jongin langsung melahapnya. Sementara Sehun yang duduk di samping Jongin hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan khasnya. Sehun sudah menghabiskan serealnya dan berniat menghabiskan susunya dengan perlahan sembari menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan makannya.

"Apa tugas musim panas kalian telah selesai?" Tanya ayah Sehun dengan lembut. Ayah Sehun memang sangat baik. Beliau sangat lembut namun bijaksana dan Jongin sangat segan dan kagum padanya.

Jongin dan Sehun segera mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja sudah. Jongin juga telah membantuku untuk memahami beberapa materi yang sulit" jawab Sehun yang membuat kedua orangtua Sehun tersenyum bangga.

Jongin tak tau entah sampai kapan kebahagiaan ini akan terus ada. Terkadang Jongin merasa ini semua adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukan Jongin. Jongin tak tau persis dimana letak kesalahan itu. Namun setelah melihat ke dalam hatinya, Jongin tau apa yang ditakutkannya. Jongin takut orangtua Sehun akan membencinya jika mereka mampu membaca hati Jongin. Untungnya orangtua Sehun tak mampu melakukannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kajja! Aku sudah berjanji dengan Kris untuk latihan dulu sebelum masuk kelas" kata Sehun sambil menyampirkan ranselnya dan berjalan menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sementara Jongin sibuk memakai ranselnya dengan terburu-buru dan berlari untuk menyalami ayah dan ibu Sehun dan kemudian mengejar langkah Sehun ke garasi. Jongin tau Sehun akan tetap menunggunya walau selambat apapun Jongin bergerak. Namun Jongin tak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama.

Jongin langsung memakai helm yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan duduk di belakang motor Sehun. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Sehun. Dan akhirnya motor itu mulai berjalan. Kedua pipi Jongin merona mengingat posisi mereka saat ini. Beberapa kali pegangan Jongin mengendur dan beberapa kali pula Sehun membenarkan pegangan itu.

Hati mereka menginginkan hal yang sama. Namun mereka juga sama-sama tidak menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu tenggelam ke dalamnya. Namun tak kuasa untuk mengatakannya. Biarkanlah dulu seperti ini. Agar semua tetap aman. Agar hatinya tetap aman. Karena tanpa perlu mengatakannya pun, mereka tau, bahwa mereka tak ingin kehilangan. Mereka tak akan pernah ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

Hati tak akan pernah dipaksakan. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika hati yang memaksa? Apakah dunia dan kenyataan memperbolehkannya? Terlalu banyak perbedaan membuat segalanya menjadi buruk. Namun mereka terlalu memiliki banyak persamaan yang membuat mereka tak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Yang mereka tau hanyalah.. bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan itu. Dan mereka ingin menjaga dan merawat perasaan itu. Mereka ingin merasakannya selamanya.

Pintu gerbang sekolah menyambut mereka di antara ratusan siswa lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka memasang wajah cerah, masam atau segala macam ekspresi lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah membawa tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran yang memusingkan.

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata menatap motor Sehun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan bodohnya dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Sementara siswa lainnya hanya menatapnya denga pandangan bingung. Laki-laki itu memang belum baru di sini. Ini hari pertama laki-laki itu ada di sini dan mungkin tindakannya cukup bodoh untuk mengeluarkan senyuman dengan wajah 'bodoh'nya di hadapan para siswa. Mungkin dia akan segera dianggap gila oleh para siswa.

"Akhirnya.. aku tak perlu pindah sekolah lagi setelah ini"

Dan sepertinya siswa yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung itu akan semakin menyangka bahwa laki-laki itu sudah gila.

Hari itu kelas sangat ricuh. Hari pertama semester ke-enam ini diisi oleh keributan oleh para siswa kelas tiga yang menghuni gedung kelas tiga. Berbagai emosi tercampur di dalam keributan itu. Antara merindukan teman-teman yang tak lagi bertemu selama liburan dan tak rela bahwa liburan musim panas telah berakhir.

Dua orang laki-laki juga terlarut ke dalam emosi itu. Walau emosi kerinduan dan ketidak-relaan itu memang selalu mereka rasakan setiap detiknya. Suasana hari itu masih sangat khas dengan musim panas. Matahari bersinar cerah seolah tersenyum pada dunia. Senyuman yang bahkan menghanyutkan kedua insan itu ke dalam cahaya musim panas.

"Oh Sehuun! Kau tau seberapa bersyukurnya aku?! Aku sangat bersyukur tidak melihat tampang evilmu selama liburan! Hahaha~" suara Chanyeol merebak di antara suara-suara ribut siswa kelas tiga. Membuat mata Sehun merebak menatapi si pembuat ulah dengan wajah yang menyiratkan 'kau-mau-mati?'

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki lebarnya ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang sedaritadi hanya bersandar pada pembatas koridor. Dan semakin langkah itu mendekat, semakin jelas di raut wajah Sehun bahwa Sehun tak menyukainya. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin asam.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Memangnya tidak boleh menyapa teman sekelas sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya. Wajah Sehun semakin masam, namun laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

"Jongin-ah.. tak taukah kau seberapa bersyukurnya aku?! Aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat wajah pendiammu lagi setelah liburan musim panas. Hehehe.."

Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan di dalam hati, Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa Jongin masih utuh seperti sebelum liburan. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa begitu cemas tentang Jongin karena Jongin harus menghabiskan hari-harinya – bahkan hari liburan – dengan seorang evil yang tak pernah berekspresi seperti Sehun. Bahkan Chanyeol hamper tak pernah melihat Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi selain ekspresi masam setiap melihat sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang pandangnya. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti mengapa Jongin selalu bersikap seolah Sehun sangat baik padanya. Memangnya ada yang baik dalam diri seseorang yang begitu dingin seperti Oh Sehun?

Di kejauhan sana, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan kelewat semangat. Sesekali laki-laki mungil itu meneriakkan nama Jongin yang membuat Jongin langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat sangat cerah hari ini.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Kyungsoo dan membalas lambaian laki-laki mungil itu. Kemudian Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar setiap Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang pandangnya.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, nde? Dan kembalilah sebelum songsaenim masuk" pesan Sehun sebelum Jongin benar-benar melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengancungkan ibu jarinya pada Sehun.

"SEHUN-AH~! TENANGLAH! AKAN KUPASTIKAN JONGIN TIDAK AKAN HILANG DITELAN MONSTER~! HAHAHA~" teriak Kyungsoo sambil tertawa puas membuat seringaian Sehun melebar.

Kyungsoo memang suka mengamati apapun di sekitarnya. Termasuk kedekatan antara sahabat dekatnya – Jongin – dengan seorang laki-laki dingin yang tak terlalu disukainya – Sehun. Walau tak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Sehun yang selalu ada di sisi Jongin, Kyungsoo cukup tau bahwa Sehun adalah laki-laki yang baik untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat melihat itu dari mata Jongin yang berbinar saat melihat Sehun serta cahaya mata lembut Sehun saat menatap Jongin. Lagipula tak pernah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin bahkan setelah hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya dengan Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo benar-benar tau bahwa Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik – walau itu hanya berlaku untuk perlakuan Sehun pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya" kata Sehun pelan yang tak lagi didengar oleh Kyungsoo maupun Jongin yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya dari ponselnya. Hey! Bukankah tidak boleh membawa ponsel ke sekolah? Ah! Sehun lupa bahwa mereka sudah tingkat tiga dan mulai diperbolehkan membawa ponsel ke sekolah.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kau tak perlu mengetahui apa yang tadi kukatakan" jawab Sehun asal sambil berlalu pergi ke dalam kelasnya. Tak ada lagi hal yang manarik bagi Sehun di koridor yang penuh dengan keributan itu.

"Apakah itu penting?" tanya Chanyeol yang malah mengekori Sehun. Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat ribut. Dan cukup mengherankan jika Chanyeol lebih memilih mengikuti laki-laki dingin seperti Sehun dibandingkan ikut terhanyut dalam suasana ricuh di koridor.

"Ya.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari sedikit berpikir "..memang tidak penting bagimu. Namun sangat penting bagi kelanjutan hidupku"

"Jinjja? Malhaebwa!"

"Jangan pernah jadi orang menyebalkan di hadapanku" jawab Sehun sambil duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah bangku Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol menduduki bangku Baekhyun – laki-laki kelewat ribut yang terkadang menyebalkan – yang ada di depan bangku Sehun.

"Hei! Aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata Sehun sambil mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Memang, setelah 3 tahun sekelas, Sehun baru sekali benar-benar menatap Chanyeol – ketika mereka pertama kali mengobrol – dan setelah itu Sehun tak pernah benar-benar menatap Chanyeol. Dan ini adalah kali kedua Sehun menatap laki-laki jangkung itu. Sejenak Sehun merasa seperti mengalami déjà vu.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mulai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan serius. Chanyeol tau Sehun tak pernah benar-benar menatap dirinya. Dan ini artinya hal yang akan disampaikan olehnya begitu penting. Keringat dingin Chanyeol muncul dengan sendirinya. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa bahwa Sehun akan menanyakan hal yang ditakutkannya. Namun, semoga saja tidak. Semoga saja itu hanya firasat.

"Kenapa…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sama sekali tidak siap dengan jawaban Chanyeol yang tujuh-puluh-lima-persen kemungkinannya sama dengan apa yang ditakutkan Sehun selama ini. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menakutkan satu pertanyaan yang sama. Dan mengharapkan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengamati Jongin? Apa… apa kau menyukainya?"

Nafas mereka tercekat. Sehun yang memang tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat itu dengan baik menahan nafasnya saat kalimat menakutkan itu keluar dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Sementara nafas Chanyeol tercekat saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun benar-benar menanyakan apa yang ditakutkannya. Semoga saja pendengarannya sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Atau semoga saja Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat yang salah dan segera mengganti pertanyaannya.

Hening menyelimuti suasana ruangan kelas itu. Sama sekali tak ada suara. Bahkan deruan nafas pun tak terdengar sama sekali. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa pendengarannya benar-benar masih normal. Dan Sehun tak kunjung mengganti kalimatnya. Dan Chanyeol cukup tau tatapan tajam penuh rasa marah, sakit dan harapan sedang mengawasinya.

"Hahaha.." tawa Chanyeol terkesan hambar. Chanyeol cukup tau itu. Mungkin Chanyeol harus berlatih untuk menyembunyikan emosinya mulai sekarang. "Apa yang kau tanyakan Sehun-ah? Itu–"

"Jangan berbohong dan katakan kejujuran. IF YOU ARE A REAL MAN" Sehun mengatakan kalimatnya dengan suara rendah dan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Dadanya semakin membuncah menyalurkan hormone-hormon yang penuh dengan rasa cemas.

"Y-ya.. aku.. aku.. aku memang menyukainya. Tapi–"

"Sejak kapan?" Lagi-lagi Sehun memotong kalimatnya. Sudah cukup banyak yang Sehun rasakan. Sudah cukup banyak yang Chanyeol rasakan. Sudah cukup banyak yang mereka rasakan. Dan kini mereka tau, mereka merasakan suatu perasaan yang sama. Pada orang yang sama. Yang bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak tau apakah orang itu memiliki perasaan pada salah satu dari mereka atau untuk orang di luar sana. Memikirkan kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan.

"Sudah sejak lama.."

"Ceritakan padaku!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Entahlah. Chanyeol tak tau. Apakah Chanyeol harus menceritakan semuanya. Jujur, Chanyeol agak kecewa dengan dirinya yang tak pernah bisa menutupi perasaannya hingga Sehun dapat mendeteksi perasaannya pada Jongin. Namun setidaknya, Chanyeol masih akan mencoba untuk menutupi sebuah rahasia. Rahasia tentang Jongin. Yang tak pernah diketahui oleh Sehun. Chanyeol hanya akan memastikan bahwa rahasia itu hanya akan diketahui olehnya, Jongin dan Tuhan. Dan tak ada yang lain. Agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi orang yang paling mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Jongin.

"Jongin.. anak itu.. adalah anak kecil di masa laluku. Dia temanku.. dan aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil. Sejak sebelum kau mengenalnya. Sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Sebelum kau membawanya pergi dari rumahnya. Sebelum kau membawanya pergi dariku. Harusnya aku yang marah padamu karena kau telah mengambil Jongin. Harusnya aku yang marah padamu karena kau telah membuatku harus menanggung rasa sakit selama ini"

Sehun terdiam. Wajahnya masih sama – datar dan dingin – namun rahangnya telah mengeras. Sehun tak suka itu. Sehun tak suka jika ada orang yang lebih dulu menyukai Jongin selain dirinya. Bahkan Sehun tak ingin ada orang yang menginginkan Jongin selain dirinya. Bahkan Sehun belum pernah memiliki Jongin. Jongin bisa pergi kapan saja dengan orang yang disukainya. Dan itu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Sehun. Jika saja Sehun bisa jadi orang itu – itu adalah pengecualian karena dirinya pasti akan sangat bahagia dan Sehun akan memastikan bahwa Jongin juga akan bahagia.

"Kau bahkan tak tau apapun. Kau tak tau apapun tentang Jongin. Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Jongin dan aku tau! Bukankah kau tidak tau dimana rumah Jongin? Dan aku tau! Kau tidak tau mainan kesukaan Jongin – dan aku tau! Kau tidak tau binatang yang dipelihara Jongin di taman – dan aku tau! Kau tidak tau siapa orangtua Jongin – dan aku tau! Kau tidak pernah mendengar suara Jongin – dan aku tau! Kau tidak pernah tau kenapa Jongin tak pernah bicara – dan aku tau! Kau tak tau apapun tentangnya maka diamlah!"

Perkataan Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat Sehun semakin membisu. Ya, Sehun memang tak mengetahui apapun tentang Jongin. Segala yang diketahuinya tentang Jongin hanyalah tentang apa yang dilakukan Jongin selama Jongin tinggal di rumah Sehun. Dan sebuah fakta lagi bahwa Sehun sangat menyukai Jongin secara keterlaluan. Tidak. Itu tidak hanya rasa suka. Lalu perasaan macam apa itu?

"Ceritakan padaku.." suara Sehun bergetar. Sehun terlalu tau bahwa Sehun hanyalah seorang pria bodoh yang menyukai seseorang tanpa mengetahui fakta apapun tentang orang yang disukainya. Sehun terlalu bodoh. "Ceritakan aku segalanya tentang Jongin. Ceritakan aku apapun tentang Jongin. Kumohon, katakana padaku. Katakana padaku kenapa Jongin tak mau mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa tau semuanya?"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Saat itu Chanyeol baru tersadar bahwa dirinya mengucapkan sebuah rahasia. Rahasia besar yang disimpan oleh Jongin – yang diketahui Chanyeol secara tidak langsung. Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol tersadar.. bahwa dirinya memang tak berbakat untuk menyembunyikan apapun.

Hari demi hari kembali berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan selama itu pula Jongin merasa sikap Sehun lebih lembut dari biasanya. Jongin agak bingung, namun Jongin senang dengan itu. Sehun semakin memanjakannya dan.. menyayanginya. Ah! Tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Jongin. Tapi, bolehkah Jongin berharap?

"Jongin-ah.. hari ini aku akan keluar dulu. Bisakah aku meninggalkanmu selama beberapa jam? Aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi mungkin untuk saat ini tak akan bisa. Mungkin lain kali aku akan membawamu ke sana"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali bermain dengan computer di kamar Sehun. Sehun mengelus surai coklat milik Jongin gemas membuat sang pemilik surai tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang menggelitik permukaan kulit kepalanya.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa kirimkan aku pesan ya.." pesan Sehun sebelum akhirnya berlalu ke luar kamar dengan perasaan kecewa. Sungguh Sehun tak mau pergi saat ini. Sehun masih ingin melihat senyuman damai Jongin sambil mengelus-elus surai kecoklatan Jongin yang halus itu. Tapi.. ini demi Jongin.

"Berjanjilah untuk merahasiakan ini semua dari Jongin"

"Tentu saja. Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Turuti saja perkataanku. Dan kau boleh membocorkan semuanya pada Jongin setelah upacara kelulusan. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat Jongin tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya saat upacara kelulusan"

"Baiklah. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tau suatu saat nanti"

"Ya. Dan aku juga tau kau tak akan pergi kemanapun"

Jongin merengut. Perutnya telah berteriak sejak tiga-puluh menit yang lalu. Dan ayam goreng yang dipesankan oleh Sehun belum juga datang. Sementara di dalam kulkas tidak ada apapun. Dan tidak ada orang di rumah selain dirinya dan Oh Sehun.

"Ayamnya telah tiba~~ petok petok~" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jongin yang langsung berubah cerah saat Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan sepiring ayam goreng di tangannya.

Jongin langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku fisika yang berserakan. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai membuat Jongin ikut nibrung ke bawah bersamanya. Jongin belum menyentuh ayamnya sama sekali hingga Sehun memberikan sebuah ke tangannya. Dan Jongin langsung memakannya setelah itu. Sehun meringis pelan saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya – sibuk tenggelam di dalam pikirannya tentang Jongin di dapur – membiarkan Jongin yang tengah menunggunya di lantai atas.

"Kau kelaparan sekali, eoh? Mianhae ne?"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi mengelus surai halus milik Jongin. Kilasan-kilasan balik kenangan yang terjadi antara Jongin dan Sehun muncul di dalam kepalanya begitu saja. Hingga kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Sehun sulit bersikap seolah tak tau apapun di sekitar Jongin. Kini Sehun bimbang di antara kecewa dan rasa ingin melindungi. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan yang kedua lebih mendominasi hatinya.

Sehun masih terus menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong itu. Sementara Jongin yang menyadari dirinya sedang ditatapi terus berusaha untuk menetralkan loncatan hatinya yang terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi. Hingga akhirnya Jongin sudah tak tahan lagi untuk balik menatap Sehun.

Ada waktu yang membeku di antara mereka. Dan mereka menginginkan waku itu terus membeku agar dapat terus seperti itu. Agar dapat terus menatap mata itu. Sehun terbangun dari waktu yang membeku itu. Mengusuk surai kecoklatan Jongin. Menikmati sensasi dari setiap helaian surai lembut Jongin yang menggelitik permukaan telapak tangannya. Sehun merasa agak heran kenapa surai Jongin bisa sehalus itu. Namun Sehun tak peduli karena Sehun menyukainya. Tak hanya surainya, tai juga matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya, tangannya, hatinya, semuanya. Sehun suka segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Jongin. Semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi. Sesuatu di dalam sana terasa sangat hangat dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Entahlah. Sehun tak pernah mengetahui tentang sesuatu yang hangat dan terasa akan meledak. Tapi Sehun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya begitu menyukainya. Dan Sehun sangat menikmatinya.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk merangkul Jongin. Membawa wajah Jongin untuk tenggelam di dalam pelukannya. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat yang dirasakannya. Seolah dengan membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya dapat meredamkan ledakan dia dalam hatinya. Walaupun di dalam kenyataannya ledakan itu semakin terasa meletup-letup. Tapi Sehun suka dan Sehun berharap ledakan itu benar-benar terjadi agar Jongin membuak matanya.. dan melihatnya.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau akan ada di sisiku selamanya. Ah, tidak. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya. Hanya lakukan. Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Kau tak perlu mengatakan padaku, kau hanya perlu ada di sisiku. Dan jangan pernah jauh dariku" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Hatinya memang sakit, tapi Sehun sudah berjanji. Ini semua akan segera berakhir dan Sehun berjanji.. Jongin akan bahagia. Tak peduli bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya setelah ini. Sehun hanya ingin Jongin bahagia.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun begitu baik padanya, dan itu membuat Jongin merasa semakin tak bisa meninggalkannya. Dan Jongin yakin bahwa dirinya memang tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Sehun. Jongin akan terus ada di sisi Sehun dan Jongin tau akan selalu seperti itu.

Ujian akhir berjalan dengan baik. Wajah-wajah siswa tingkat akhir sudah sangat cerah karena akhirnya berhasil terbebas dari beban hidup yang paling menakutkan – ujian akhir. Walau sebenarnya ujian yang sebenarnya akan segera menunggu mereka – ujian masuk universitas. Namun, ayolah! Lupakan saja ujian-ujian yang memusingkan kepala itu.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan bergandengan dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dibandingkan wajah-wajah di sekitar mereka. Sesekali tangan itu mereka ayun-ayunkan dengan wajah yang senyuman lebar yang tak henti-hentinya mereka layangkan.

"Ya! Jongin-ah! Sehun-ah! Kenapa kalian jadi gila secara tiba-tiba begitu, eoh?!" suara ribut Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga itu menyambut mereka di gerbang sekolah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Kau tau? Suaramu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Orang yang berbicara denganmu harus segera pergi ke dokter THT untuk memastikan bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya. Namun kembali tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat pandangannya beralih ke arah Jongin. "Benarkan Jongin-ah?"

Sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Mwohaneungeoya?!" protes Baekhyun keras. Namun Baekhyun langsung tertawa saat menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun benar adanya.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya ingin memberikan kalian kenangan terakhir. Kalian itu selalu saja berdua. Jadi aku tidak dapat menjamin kalian akan mengingatku jika aku tidak meneriaki kalian hingga harus dilarikan ke THT" kata Baekhyun membela diri.

Dan mereka pun tertawa-tawa senang. Merasakan hangat yang menelesak ke dalam hatinya. Merasakan kehangatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah hilang. Mungkin. Dan mereka harap akan selamanya begitu. Walau hanya kemungkinan, namun setidaknya masih ada kata 'tidak akan pernah hilang' di dalamnya.

"Yah! Kenapa tidak mengajakku, eoh? Kalian ini!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras sambil berlari ke arah ketiga laki-laki yang berhenti di tengah-tengah gerbang seperti orang bodoh itu.

"Kau yang kemana Kyungsoo!" protes Baekhyun – lagi-lagi dengan suaranya yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan suara kemurkaan kepala sekolah di 'microfon keramat' –begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

"Ya! Aku baru saja mau bilang kalau ketua kelas mengajak kita semua untuk karaoke di tempatnya. Kalau kalian memang tidak mau ikut, ya sudah! Kami akan melakukan karaoke terakhir tanpa kalian"

"Apa yang kau katakan, heh! Ayo! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" sahut Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo kembali menuju ke gedung kelas tiga. Sementara Sehun dan Jongin kembali dengan senyuman sumringah mereka mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo – yang sedang marah-marah – di belakangnya.

Suasana 'tempat karaoke' yang disebut oleh si ketua kelas – Kris – itu benar-benar padat. Memang, ruangannya sangat lebar. Namun setelah diisi oleh siswa kelas mereka, ruangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang lumayan sempit. Sebenarnya tidak cukup sempit, namun berhubung mereka semua ribut – terlalu ribut – maka suasana menjadi seakan begitu sesak.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tau apa yang terjadi hingga tiba-tiba microphone telah berpindah tangan ke tangan seorang laki-laki jangkung bersuara berat itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga laki-laki itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantic yang dipopulerkan oleh sebuah boygrup terkenal yang disebut EXO. Tak ada satu dari mereka pun yang tau kenapa laki-laki itu menyanyikan lagu itu penuh dengan penuh penjiwaan.

Tak ada satu pun yang tau kenapa.. seorang Park Chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "Black Pearl" dengan mata yang terus tertaut ke sebuah wajah – Kim Jongin. Dan tak ada satupun yang menyadari itu selain Park Chanyeol – dan Oh Sehun.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar bahwa suara berat Chanyeol itu tak terlalu baik di dalam lagu itu sendirian. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar jika Chanyeol memerlukan kursus tambahan untuk dapat menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik. Mungkin Jongdae benar bahwa satu-satunya hal terbaik di dalam lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu adalah bagian rapping – karena itu adalah special-features-nya. Namun satu kebenaran lagi yang tak dapat dipungkiri adalah bahwa dirinya benar – dirinya tak dapat memungkiri perasaannya bahwa dirinya begitu bahagia ketika Jongin tak memiliki komentar pedas untuknya.

"Jika berlatih lagi kau akan jadi seperti penyanyi professional, hyung!"

Walau itu bukan berarti adalah komentar yang tergolong baik. Jika Chanyeol memiliki jalan pikiran negative, makan ia pasti akan memikirkan bahwa komentar Jongin barusan adalah kata lain untuk 'Kau harus berlatih keras untuk dapat menyanyi, hyung!'. Namun, Chanyeol tak memiliki pikiran yang terlalu panjang untuk berpikiran negative tentang Jongin. Dan perkataan itu akan menyemangati Chanyeol untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi – walau Chanyeol tak pernah ingin. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol akan benar-benar berlatih untuk menjadi penyanyi. Dan melihat tatapan bangga Jongin padanya. Menyanyi untuk Jongin. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah?

Chanyeol sangat menyadari itu. Tatapan tajam Sehun yang terus menghujam ke arahnya. Chanyeol cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Sehun mengetahuinya. Sehun mengetahui isi kepalanya. Namun biarkan saja seperti ini dulu – setidaknya untuk saat ini, untuk saat-saat terakhir ini. Biarkan Chanyeol melihat Jongin. Melihat tawa Jongin. Melihat sinar mata Jongin. Walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dua dari tiga hati itu telah remuk. Hancur seiring alunan nyanyian Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Sementara satu hati lainnya dapat merasakan kehancuran itu – hanya merasakan, namun hati itu tak dapat melakukan apapun. Dia dapat merasakan kesakitan itu, namun tak mampu melakukan apapun. Jongin tak tau apapun dan tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tapi Jongin dapat merasakannya, dua mata itu terlihat terluka dan terlalu tajam untuk menatap satu sama lain. Dan Jongin cukup sadar bahwa itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Dan satu hal lagi, kedua sinar mata itu semakin meredup dan terus meredup. Jongin tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi Jongin sadar sesuatu akan terjadi. Jongin hanya dapat mempersiapkan semuanya dan berharap hal itu akan terjadi setelah semuanya siap.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan pidato-pidato kelulusan dari kepala sekolah yang sangat panjang dan biasanya berhasil membuat mereka nyaris tertidur sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka. Mereka menatap sang Kepala Sekolah dengan antusias dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan mau menghitung jumlah kata yang diucapkan oleh sang Kepala Sekolah.

Pidato yang disampaikan oleh si Juara Umum bertahan di sekolah – Cho Kyuhyun – yang biasanya sangat membosankan itu justru penuh dengan semangat kelulusan yang membara. Acara terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar, kebersamaan mereka tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Mereka tau itu, tapi biarkan saja mereka menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun pulang dengan tangan yang penuh dengan karangan bunga dan bingkisan dari kelas mereka. Bahkan orangtua Sehun yang ikut membantu mereka membawa karangan-karangan bunga itu ikut kesulitan untuk membawa semua itu pulang. Dan akhirnya beberapa karangan bunga itu berakhir di tangan Pak Han si penjaga sekolah dan Pak Shin si satpam sekolah.

Jongin baru saja berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya dengan trio BaekSooDae – Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, entah siapa yang memilih singkatan itu untuk tiga laki-laki bersuara emas itu – sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Jongin mengenal itu – sangat mengenalnya.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat dan di dalam hati kecilnya terjadi sebuah perdebatan hebat. Di satu sisi Jongin begitu merindukan suara itu. Namun di sisi yang lainnya, Jongin tak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi, Jongin tak mau kejadian masa lalunya terulang lagi. Sudah cukup banyak yang telah dijalaninya untuk bangkit dari semua itu. Dan Jongin tak yakin dapat memperbaikinya lagi jika itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lihatlah, bahkan Jongin belum bisa melupakan itu semua dengan sempurna.

Sebenarnya apa arti kehidupan itu? Bagaimana bisa hidup itu berjalan? Kenapa di dalam sebuah hidup harus ada jalan cerita? Haruskah hidup ini memiliki drama? Ini semua begitu lucu. Siapa yang telah membuat skenario itu? Jongin akan segera memarahi orang itu karena telah membuatkan skenario yang sangat buruk – terburuk – ke dalam hidupnya. Setega apakah orang itu hingga terus membuat Jongin menderita sejak lahir? Tak bisakah Jongin merasakan secuil kebahagiaan? Tak bisakah Jongin mengobati luka hatinya? Tolonglah, siapapun kau, dimanapun engkau, hentikan semua ini! Jongin tak menyukai ini. Dan tak akan pernah menyukai ini. Hentikan aksimu mempermainkan hatinya. Jongin sudah cukup terluka dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Jongin tak akan mempu melewatinya.

Baiklah, Jongin konyol sekarang. Pikirannya begitu beku dan kaku. Jongin tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Suara itu begitu familiar. Dan panggilan itu tak berhenti memanggilnya – sepertinya memang tak akan berhenti sebelum Jongin mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sosok yang memiliki suara itu.

Ketiga temannya hanya dapat menatap Jongin dan seorang wanita di belakang Jongin dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa Jongin membeku? Lalu kenapa wanita itu terlihat bahagia dengan air mata di matanya? Haah.. sepertinya mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk melihat orang-orang aneh di sekitar mereka.

"Jongin-ah.. ini aku.. apakah kau membenciku? Benar kau membenciku? Maafkan aku Jongin-ah.. aku memang seorang ibu yang buruk. Tapi aku telah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun dan aku tak menemukanmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku tak pantas membesarkan putraku sendiri, karena aku begitu kasar bahkan pada darah dagingku sendiri. Tapi bisakah aku memperbaikinya di sisa waktu yang kumiliki?" suara wanita itu terdengar bergetar. Air mata yang tadinya ada di matanya mulai turun menjalar ke pipinya. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun, Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata mereka dan menutup mulut mereka yang tak dapat menutup lagi seiring jatuhnya air mata Jongin yang menunduk sejak tadi.

Suara isakan demi isakan terus terdengar seiring sorakan kelulusan terdengar dengan jelas. Rasa senang, bangga, haru, sedih dan sakit terasa sangat kental di sana. Dan Jongin tak tau lagi bagaimana hatinya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, Jongin tidak tau. Jongin hanya ingin bahagia. Dan apakah hatinya dapat menerima kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan wanita itu – ibunya sendiri? Jongin membutuhkannya. Tapi Jongin takut padanya. Lalu, apa yang harus Jongin lakukan?

"J-Jongin-ah.. wanita itu.." suara Baekhyun tercekat. Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat berisik. Baekhyun tak pernah kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan inilah kali pertama Baekhyun kehilangan suaranya walau hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana.

"Hal yang paling sulit di dunia adalah memaafkan orang yang telah menyiksa lalu membuangmu. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah ibumu sendiri. Aku sadar aku telah membuang kesempatanku untuk membesarkan anakku sendiri. Tapi izinkan aku mengucapkan sesuatu untukmu.." wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

".. Selamat ulangtahun, Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Selamat atas pencapaianmu untuk menjadi seorang siswa teladan. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu lama, mungkin tak akan ada pengaruh sama sekali" suara wanita itu terdengar begitu bergetar. Sama seperti bahu Jongin yang ikut bergetar dan terus bergetar.

"Aku.. kurasa aku harus pergi dulu" wanita itu perlahan membalikkan langkahnya. Bagaimanapun wanita itu merasa bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang wanita yang baik. Wanita yang baik akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Dan wanita itu adalah seorang ibu yang sangat buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan seorang ibu tiri. Setidaknya wanita itu telah merasa lega setelah melihat darah dagingnya masih hidup.. dan tidak ada kekurangan sedikitpun padanya. Bahkan dada wanita itu dipenuhi oleh ribuan perasaan sesak – sesak akan rasa bangga terhadap anaknya dan rasa sesak saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menembus dosanya.

"KAJIMA~!"

Suara itu terdengar begitu asing di telinga. Namun mengalun dengan begitu indah mengisi kehampaan perasaan Jongin. Itu.. suara Jongin. Jongin tau ia pasti akan mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Dan ia pasti dapat menyampaikan pesannya untuk Sehun.

"J-Jongin-ah? Kau?" mulut Baekhyun semakin membuka. Jadi, ternyata Jongin selama ini tidak bisu? Lalu kenapa dirinya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selama ini? Bahkan Baekhyun mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bahwa Sehun – yang telah tinggal bersama Jongin selama bertahun-tahun – sama sekali tak pernah mendengar suara Jongin.

Air mata Jongin kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jongin menutup kedua matanya tanpa mau membalikkan tubuhnya walau hanya untuk melihat sosok wanita itu – ibunya.

"Kalau kau memang mau menerimaku kembali, kenapa kau pergi saat kau belum melihat wajahku. Kau tau? Aku yang dulu dan sekarang sangat berbeda. Bahkan kau belum memberikanku kesempatan untuk melihatmu. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya bahwa kau memang merindukanku saat kau bahkan belum memelukku? Bagaimana bisa aku tau kalau kau menyesal di saat bahkan aku belum melihatmu? Kenapa kau pergi bahkan di saat aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu di saat yang sama saat kau mengusirku?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Wanita itu dapat menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin. Jongin memaafkannya. Dan yang terpenting Jongin sama sekali tidak membencinya. Dan bodohnya dirinya telah berpikir seperti remaja kecil yang masih labil di saat umurnya yang sudah menua.

Suara darah dagingnya itu memang sudah berbeda. Suaranya telah menjadi lebih berat dibandingkan dengan suaranya bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi suara itu terdengar sangat merdu dan sangat familiar di telinganya.

Jongin membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan pada saat kedua irisnya membuka, sosok Sehun yang ada di sana. Sehun terus mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Jongin. Tajam. Lirih. Sakit. Dan saat itu pulalah Jongin menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melanggar perjanjiannya. Kata pertamanya – yang keluar setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya membisu – keluar bukan untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi.. bolehkah jika itu teruntuk ibunya sendiri? Apakah Sehun akan marah setelah ini?

Tapi tidak. Sehun tersenyum. Entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu, Jongin tidak tau. Tapi senyuman itu begitu menenangkan. Jongin sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Tapi tubuh Jongin beku karenanya. Sehun mendengar suaranya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun setelah ini? Pria itu pasti akan membenci Jongin – karena Jogin bahkan tak pernah berbicara padanya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

Namun di satu sisi, ada sebuah dorongan terhadap diri Jongin untuk berbalik dan memeluk ibunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin hingga Jongin berpura-pura seolah tak melihat Sehun dan berlari pada ibunya. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. Merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu setelah sekian lama lari darinya. Dan tak ada yang lebih hangat selain pelukan ibu tersayangnya ini. Tidak, Jongin berbohong. Ada dua pelukan terhangat di dunia ini – pelukan dari ibunya dan.. pelukan dari Oh Sehun.

Sementara di ujung sana Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Inilah hadiah untuk kelulusan Jongin. Hadiah terbaik yang dapat Sehun berikan. Ya, hadiah yang akan membahagiakan Jongin sekaligus dapat memisahkan mereka. Sehun membenci ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah hangat di sana. Sehun mendengar suara Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Tak ada niat untuk marah – walau Sehun sadar dirinya telah dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun. Namun Sehun yakin bahwa Jongin memiliki alasannya sendiri. Dan setidaknya.. dia telah merekam suara Jongin di dalam ingatannya. Dan Sehun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah melupakan Jongin setelah semua yang terjadi.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Ini sudah lima tahun sejak upacara kelulusan itu. Ibu Jongin masih tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan yang dulu ditempati oleh keluarga kecil mereka. Dan Jongin kembali tinggal dengan ibunya setelah upacara kelulusan itu.

Bingkai-bingkai foto lama masih terpajang dengan rapi di ruang tamu. Foto Jongin kecil bersama ayah dan ibunya sebelum sebuah kecelakaan besar terjadi pada ayahnya. Ada dua buah bingkai baru di sana – bingkai saat kelulusan SMA Jongin dan bingkai saat Jongin telah diwisuda.

Waktu itu orangtua Sehun terlihat sangat senang setelah Jongin memberitau mereka bahwa ia telah menemukan ibunya. Tak terlihat gurat rasa kesal di sana saat kedua orangtua Sehun mendengar suaranya. Yang ada hanyalah luapan rasa kaget dan bahagia. Jongin tak pernah menyangka bahwa yang merawatnya selama ini adalah orang yang sebaik seperti mereka. Bahkan, kedua orangtua Sehun masih sering berkunjung ke rumah sederhana milik keluarga Kim.

Sementara Sehun.. entahlah. Jongin tak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun setelah kejadian itu. Diam-diam Jongin menyesal karena telah berpura-pura tak melihat Sehun saat itu. Karena sejak saat itulah Jongin tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun. Bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Dan keesokan harinya.. saat Jongin menemui kedua orangtua Sehun untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan ibunya, Jongin mengetahui semuanya.

Tentang Sehun yang memberitaukan kepada ibunya tentangnya. Tentang Sehun yang mengatakan pada ibunya untuk datang ke upacara kelulusan. Dan tentang Sehun yang memilih untuk berkuliah ke Jepang. Lewat surat yang ditulis oleh Sehun. Jongin senang Sehun melakukan semua untuknya, tapi rasanya sangat sakit saat mengetahui Sehun pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan padanya sebelum pergi bukan melalui sebuah surat yang dibaca Jongin setelah Sehun pergi ke negeri seberang.

Jongin masih menyimpan surat Jongin di laci meja nakas di kamarnya. Jongin selalu membacanya di setiap malam hari sebelum tidurnya – agar dirinya dapat memimpikan Sehun yang kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengannya – dan setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur – entah apa yang membuatnya membaca surat itu di pagi hari.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari coffe shop miliknya saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan trotoar tokonya. Ya, saat ini Jongin telah memiliki sebuah café bernama "Snowy Star". Café yang cukup terkenal di Seoul yang menjual segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cokelat dan krim yang manis.

Seorang pria jangkung keluar dari mobil itu dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat mempesona. Pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol – sahabat lama Jongin yang kini telah menjabat sebagai kekasih Jongin. Jongin tersenyum pada pria itu. Chanyeollah yang telah menemaninya selama ini. Chanyeol yang membantunya bangkit dari rasa sedihnya setelah ditinggalkan oleh Sehun. Dan Jongin tak memiliki jawaban lain selain menerima permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Chanyeol tak mengingkari janji, Chanyeol tetap memperlakukan Jongin seperti biasanya dan Jongin tak lagi menangis setelah itu.

Namun ada satu – atau beberapa – hal yang membuat Jongin merasa berdosa. Jongin tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tak ayal Jongin membayangkan Sehun yang merengkuh tubuhnya saat dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tak ayal pula Jongin melihat Chanyeol sebagai Sehun. Jongin bahkan selalu memimpikan Sehun setiap malamnya – dan tak pernah memimpikan Chanyeol sekalipun.

Entahlah. Jongin sama sekali tak tau. Jongin tak dapat berbohong bahwa dirinya begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin juga tak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa ia begitu merindukan Sehun. Entah bagaimana perasaannya tentang Sehun, Jongin tak pernah mengerti itu.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

Hangat. Aman. Nyaman. Itulah yang Jongin rasakan saat dirinya ada di dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Pelukan Chanyeol memang sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tapi entah kenapa Jongin masih merasakan bahwa.. pelukan Sehun masih lebih nyaman dari ini. Masih lebih hangat dari ini. Dan Jongin merasa bahwa dosanya sudah sangat besar terhadap Chanyeol saat dirinya – tanpa bisa dikendalikan – membayangkan pelukan saat itu bukanlah pelukan milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Membayangkan bahwa yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Oh Sehun. Dan itulah yang membuat Jongin merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Oh Sehun.. tak taukah kau bahwa Jongin membuat begitu banyak dosa kepada sebuah hatiyang terus membantunya hanya untuk membayangkanmu? Tak taukah kau bahwa pria berkulit tan it uterus membohongi diri dan hatinya sendiri hanya untuk dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan melalui sosok pria jangkung itu? Apakah kau memang sekejam itu hingga tega meninggalkan sebuah hati yang terus memanggil-manggil namamu untuk kembali?

Suara seorang wanita bergema di antara ratusan atau bahan ribuan orang yang terlihat sibuk di dalam Incheon International Airport. Wanita yang mengumumkan tentang keberangkatan pesawat jurusan Korea-Amerika Serikat yang dilanjutkan dengan pengumuman tibanya pesawat jurusan Taiwan-Korea itu membuat segelintir orang di tengah keramaian itu terlihat semakin sibuk.

Arrival gate mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baru tiba dari Taiwan. Salah seorang di antara mereka adalah seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Berulang kali pria itu mencoba menyembunyikan senyumannya. Namun sepertinya pria itu sedang tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat retinanya berhasil menangkap bayangan sebuah papan iklan ponsel terbaru yang dibintangi oleh boygroup star paling bersinar dari Korea saat ini – EXO. Dan pria itu dapat melihat seseorang yang amat dirindukannya di sana – seseorang yang menjadi alasannya kembali dari Taiwan.

"Kau tau? Suaramu sangat bagus.. dan aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu setiap hari. Apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

Pria itu terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil tetap menatap papan iklan berukuran besar itu. Rasa kecewa yang menghinggapi dadanya masih cukup besar dan itu tidak hilang hingga saat ini. Tetapi rasa senang masih lebih mendominasi hatinya dan itu tidak hilang hingga saat ini. Belum lagi dengan rasa rindunya yang begitu menumpuk pada sosok yang tersenyum di papan iklan itu.

Senyuman manis itu masih sama. Pancaran mata yang bersinar itu juga masih sama. Semua masih sama. Hanya saja sosok di papan iklan itu sudah terlihat jauh lebih bersinar. Padahal selama 5 tahun ini pria itu – Sehun – hanya melihat Jongin melalui kecanggihan teknologi internet dan kecepatan penyebaran informasi. Ya, Jongin sudah cukup terkenal sekarang. Pria manis itu telah menjadi sesosok idola di kalangan masyarakat tanpa pernah dirinya sendiri menyadari.

Awalnya Jongin hanya mengiklankan cafénya sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya beberapa produk lain menawarkan dirinya untuk kembali mengiklankan produk-produk itu. Dan tanpa pernah Jongin minta.. majalah-majalah terkenal sejenis Céci, FirstLook dan beberapa majalah bergengsi lainnya ikut meminta dirinya untuk berpose di hadapan kamera.

Sehun tau, Jongin telah memiliki begitu banyak orang-orang yang menyayanginya sekarang. Sehun tau, Jongin telah memiliki banyak fans – yang ada tanpa Jongin sadari – yang selalu mendukungnya. Dan Sehun juga tau, bahwa dirinya telah menjadi salah satu dari mereka sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum orang-orang yang mengakui bahwa dirinyalah fans nomor satu bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Karena fans nomor satu Kim Jong In adalah Oh Se Hun. Sehun telah menjadi fans Jongin sejak Sehun menemukan Jongin di taman hari itu. Dan Sehun baru tersadar dari sebuah bayangan hitam yang kelam bahwa dirinya begitu membutuhkan Jongin.

Rasa sesak yang hinggap di dadanya adalah sebuah rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan. Rasa sesak yang seakan mencekik Sehun. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya dapat bertahan di Taiwan selama ini. Tapi yang Sehun tau, dirinya hanya memiliki sebuah kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan Sehun tau dirinya tak akan mampu membunuh dirinya sendiri jika belum bertemu dengan Jongin. Bagaimanapun caranya Sehun hanya ingin mati bersama Jongin.

"Kim Jongin.. na.. naege dorawajyo"

Malam itu rembulan menampakkan wujudnya dengan sempurna. Malam purnama dengan langit kelam yang bertaburan bintang kesukaan Jongin. Chanyeol masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dan itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa kedua pria itu masih berada di luar rumah pada jam-jam malam seperti saat ini.

Kelap-kelip lampu menghiasi di setiap bagian tepi Han River. Sesekali angin malam menyapa permukaan kulit yang membuat setiap orang merasakan rasanya dingin. Namun tidak untuk Jongin. Jaket Chanyeol yang kebesaran bagi Jongin telah menyelamatkan pria manis itu dari dinginnya hawa di luar. Chanyeol – tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya selanjutnya yang mungkin saja akan terkena demam karena angin malam – memberikan jaketnya untuk Jongin. Chanyeol masih merasa sangat hangat selama Jongin ada di sampingnya.

Perjalanan kedua pria itu berujung di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggiran Han River. Bagaimana pun, kau tak mau teman kencanmu pulang dengan perut kosong setelah berjalan-jalan menghadang dinginnya malam, bukan?

"Aku pesan dua mangkuk naengmyeon dan dua cola" pinta Chanyeol pada sang penjaga kedai yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau… Kim Jongin itu kan?" tebak si paman penjaga kedai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ne.. dan… bolehkah paman merahasiakan ini dari publik? Aku lelah sekali terus dikejar-kejar oleh wartawan-wartawan aneh itu. Sedangkan aku belum menjadi artis sama sekali~" keluh Jongin dengan wajah ramah.

Paman itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan sambil mulai menyiapkan pesanan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sepertinya paman itu sering mengalami hal-hal seperti ini. Ya, memang terlalu banyak artis maupun model yang sedang tenar – seperti Jongin – yang melarikan diri ke tempat itu di malam hari. Paman itu sepertinya cukup sering melihat wajah Jongin di TV maupun papan-papan iklan. Dan Paman itu berani bertaruh bahwa Jongin memang kelihatan lebih baik daripada di dalam foto maupun TV sekalipun.

"Jongin-ah.. bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah cerahnya.

Ya, wajah itu selalu terlihat cerah untuk Jongin. Tapi mata itu selalu kelam. Terlalu kelam karena sebuah rasa ketakutan. Ketakutan akan obsesinya sendiri. Sebuah rasa obsesi untuk memiliki. Sebuah rasa obsesi ingin mendominasi. Chanyeol tau dirinya terlalu egois untuk dapat hidup di dunia. Tapi Chanyeol tau bahwa di dunia egois, hanya orang egoislah yang dapat bertahan. Dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dia akan egois untuk mempertahankan dirinya – dan mempertahankan Jongin.

"Begitulah.. pelanggan di café semakin banyak saja" jawab Jongin dengan mata yang memandang ke luar kedai. Malam purnama yang bertabur bintang itu sangat indah. Sangat jauh.. tak dapat dijangkau.. tapi dapat dilihat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dalam hati Jongin. Ini semua memang indah, tapi menyedihkan.

Bulan ditakdirkan untuk berada di sekeliling Bumi. Tetapi Bulan hanya dapat melihat Bumi, tanpa bisa menggapainya. Ini.. sama seperti Sehun. Dan kelihatannya Jongin sedang berada di dalam fase siang hari. Dimana dirinya tak dapat melihat Bulannya – Oh Sehun. Dan di lain hari, dirinya hanya dapat melihat Sehun tanpa dapat menggapainya. Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Bahkan tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menggapai Bulannya walau hanya sekali. Menggapai Oh Sehunnya walau hanya satu detik. Oh, pantaskah dirinya memanggil Sehun seperti itu? Setelah dirinya memiliki Chanyeol di sekelilingnya? Ah, sepertinya Jongin telah menjadi orang paling egois sekarang.

Hening mendominasi suasana malam itu. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tertawa-tawa bersama. Namun sepertinya saat ini yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah kesunyian. Mereka butuh ketenangan untuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban tentang apa yang harus mereka jalani setelah ini. Mereka terus memikirkan tentang dua hal berbeda yang berujung pada hal yang sama.

Dunia.

Keinginan.

Obsesi.

Keegoisan.

Hati.

Perasaan.

Kenyataan.

Semua memang menyakitkan..

Suasana tetap hening dan berubah menjadi canggung saat si Paman membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka mulai melakukan kegiatan makannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Keheningan berbalut rasa canggung terus menyelimuti mereka menyebabkan waktu berjalan dengan lambat.

Chanyeol sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya saat menyadari satu poin terakhir dari pemikirannya. Kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa 'orang itu' telah kembali dan mungkin akan mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang berharga. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa jadi pemenang dengan keegoisannya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa memenangkan ini semua dan akan segera hancur cepat atau lambat. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkan itu. Rasa obsesinya terlalu besar untuk dihancurkan.

"Jongin-ah.. kau.. mencintaiku.. benar kan?" Chanyeol berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar lirih. Namun Chanyeol tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ketakutan itu begitu besar dan membalutnya dalam sebuah kubangan berisi jarum yang menyakitkan.

Jongin menelan naengmyeonnya dengan kesulitan. Kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan hal seperti itu? Menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin didengar oleh Jongin. Jongin semakin merasa bersalah sekarang. Di segala sisi dirinya akan terlihat jahat. Dan Jongin tak ingin menjadi orang jahat – walau sekarang Jongin sudah menjadi orang yang lebih jaha daripada orang jahat.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol berusaha menahan hatinya dan terus menunggu jawab Jongin. Namun jawaban itu tak juga keluar dari bibir kemerahan itu.

Chanyeol sudah tau. Chanyeol sudah lama tau. Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya tak pernah memiliki Jongin. Jongin tak pernah mencintainya. Chanyeol tau itu sejak Jongin tak pernah menjawab ataupun membalas pernyataan cinta darinya. Jongin mencintai Sehun. Chanyeol tau itu sejak melihat sinar di mata Jongin saat menatap Sehun bertahun-tahun yang lalu – bahkan sinar itu tidak berubah hingga sekarang setiap saat Jongin bercerita tentang pengalamannya yang menyangkut Oh Sehun. Sinar itu.. sangat bertolak belakang dengan sinar yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Sinar itu terlihat jauh lebih cerah dan jauh lebih indah.

Hahh.. di sini Chanyeol adalah orang jahat. Orang jahat untuk Sehun – karena telah merebut Jongin darinya. Orang jahat untuk Jongin – karena telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan pria manis itu dengan memaksakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Bahkan orang jahat untuk dirinya sendiri – dengan menjadi pembohong besar pada perasaannya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat berteriak-teriak di dalam hati untuk meneriakkan bahwa Jongin mencintainya. Dan Jongin hanya mengerjainya dengan tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Namun, semakin Chanyeol berteriak-teriak seperti itu, hatinya menjadi semakin sakit dan sakit. Semakin Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, semakin Chanyeol melihat kenyataan yang ditakutinya. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol sadar.. dirinya telah berbohong terlalu banyak. Dirinya telah berlari terlalu jauh dari kenyataan. Dan chanyeol tak ingin kembali dari sini..

_To Be Continued_

**Maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan.. saya akan mencoba sekuat tenaga saya untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat**

**Awalnya saya berniat untuk membuat ini dalam one-shot! Tapi itu sepertinya tidak berhasil.. masih terlalu banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan dan itu semua tidak akan selesai dengan segera..**

**Saya tak ingin membuat semuanya menunggu terlalu lama jadi saya memotongnya sampai di sini dulu..**

**Terimakasih atas review yang telah diberikan kemarin, saya sangat bersemangat dengan semua review yang kalian berikan itu..**

**Dan secara diam-diam, entah mengapa saya sangat ingin melihat review dan komentar lainnya atas tulisan saya. Hahha..**

**Well, saya sadar tulisan ini sangat buruk sehingga saya tak terlalu mengharapkan banyak komentar. LoL. Tapi saya hanya ingin melihat seberapa kemampuan saya dari komentar anda untuk dapat meningkatkan kualitas tulisan-tulisan saya selanjutnya.**

**Ini bukanlah tulisan yang bagus, masih banyak kesalahan ketikan dan pemilihan kata yang terlalu rumit. Kau tau? Menulis tentang perasaan sangat sulit. Tetapi jika boleh jujur, saya sempat menangis saat menulis di beberapa bagian – saya bukan tipe orang cengeng tetapi sepertinya hanya saya saja yang terlalu menjiwai. Saya menyadari ini sangat buruk dan mungkin kalian tidak akan menangis seperti saya.. so..**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Thanks ^^**

**-**_**AllHearts**_**-**


End file.
